The Yakuza's Neko Bride
by Chanteloup
Summary: A modern day AU with a supernatural twist involving the amazing Poker Pair! Yakuza!Tyki & Neko!Allen :D And yes it is Yaoi! (Sorry for the lame summary)
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome my Lovely Readers once more and to all the people that have followed this story :D I hope you all realized I have changed my name from KuroZonbi to Chanteloup just to clear up any confusions :) Anyways enjoy this new fanfic staring my favorite pair of the GDM series :D_

**AU Modern Day World**

**Pairings:** TykixAllen/ Poker Pair

**Tyki Mikk: **Yakuza part of the Noah Clan; aged 24

**Allen Walker:** Apprentice chef, age 19. Bakeneko (wiki it if you don't know what this is) or cat-shifter.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DGM!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(Allen's POV)_

It was a quiet winter night, the city lamps lit the deserted streets that was blanketed with snow. The only sound so far tonight was the occasional car driving by and a few late-night drunk pedestrians walking home from the bars and other late-night adventures.

In a alleyway a silent shadow slunk by, eagerly trotting along at peace with quiet darkness. A pure white cat peered out from behind trashcans; a strange scar marring its face though it still looked beautiful along with the left front leg of the tomcat was entirely black. It's silver eyes were locked on a four-man brawl in the middle of the deserted snow-covered alleyway.

It was three against one, though the fourth, a dark-skinned man put up quite the fight and seemed to be winning and managed to deal a heavy blow to two of them. One of them fell to the ground in a slump while the other tried to retaliate though his movements were slower this time around. All seemed fine for the winning man until one of the thugs pulled out a gun and shot him twice in the back before aiming a blow to his head with the butt of the gun. The Portuguese man dropped to the ground, scarlet liquid quickly pooling around him and staining the snow a dark red. The thugs quickly ran away, actually two of them ran while dragging the third, after the man fell to the ground and was slowly bleeding to death if the bullets hadn't killed him already.

Letting out a startled yowl at what the feline just witnessed,the cat ran out of it's hiding place but instead of a cat; a younger man seemed to appear out of nowhere. Just like the cat, he had unusual white hair and silver eyes along with the star-like scar his blackened left arm was hidden away by wearing a long-sleeved dress shirt to cover it along with gloves and slim black pants to match. This was Allen Walker, a Bakeneko, who had some luck to stumble across this scene and with his thoughtful character he quickly pressed his ear to the man's chest to make sure that his heart was still beating and that he was still breathing. Though still unconscious, Allen managed to get the man upright somewhat and half-dragged and half-walked the man towards his small apartment home this winter night.

* * *

_(Tyki's POV)_

Blooming pain in his shoulder and chest caused Tyki to wake up; blinking he tried to focus his eyes on the ceiling for a moment as he was confused on where he was. He remembered being shot and then a searing pain to his head before blacking out; rolling over his gold-colored eyes focused a slim feminine looking figure across from him fast asleep._ A girl?_ The Portuguese thought before glancing a bit downwards_...A bit flat-chested... _

He was a bit startled when the girl opened her eyes slightly to revel silver eyes and watched in amusement as she shot up shocked when her sleepy brain finally registered that he was awake.

"Your up!" she exclaimed sitting up.

Tyki merely raised an eyebrow, "Apparently I am."

"Are you hungry? Need anything?" she asked ignoring the remark and getting up from her side of the futon.

Despite the girl being quite flat-chested, she was quite the beauty; short, soft-looking snowy white hair, fair skin, an almost model like figure except for the height as she seemed to be the same height as his shoulder if he were to stand. He noticed the scar marring her beautiful face but it hardly put a dent in her appearance, "I suppose I could use some food," he replied sitting up. As he sat up he noticed that his shirt and pants were gone leaving him under the covers in his boxers slightly surprised that the girl had undressed him rather than leaving him in his clothes...or at least his pants seeing as his shoulder and chest were wrapped in bandages along with a thin band around his head from where he was hit.

"Okay then! Anything your allergic to?" she asked tying on a red apron which he approved though he silently questioned the gloves she was wearing with the long-sleeved white shirt which had become un-tucked in some places during her sleep.

"No Shoujo," he replied scratching his head and deciding to enjoy this lady's hospitality for a few days before heading back home to the Noah Clan residence but decided to text his niece to let them know he was fine.

"Shoujo?" the girl said a bit bewildered and red-faced, "I-I'm a boy!"

He paused in his search for his phone and looked at her, "I'm pretty sure I can distinguish the difference between a male and a female Shoujo despite you being a bit on the flat side," he chuckled.

"F-Flat?! I'm seriously a boy! A male! A man!" she pouted her face turning redder as she came towards him.

"Oh?" Tyki asked a predatory smile flashing across his face as he yanked her towards him, quickly straddling her as she let out a small squeak of surprise before letting out a slight scream as his hand dived in between her legs.

Now it was his turn to have a look of surprise as his smile faltered from a predatory grin to more of an amused one, "So it seems you are a male. Isn't that right Shounen?" He grouped the boy's crotch enjoying the small gasp of pleasure from the squeeze that came out of the boy's lips before he mashed them shut in embarrassment.

"Nya ah!" another pleasurable gasp came forth from the white-haired boy's mouth.

"What's wrong Shounen? Doesn't it feel good? Or is this your first time, virgin perhaps?" Tyki taunted, the evil looking perverted grin appearing on his face once more as the red-face turned scarlet letting him know that this younger male was in fact one. Deciding that was enough harrasment for his "savior" he released the breathless boy who quickly rolled away from him and gave him a cautious look before darting into the bathroom to calm down his "little" problem.

Tyki burst out laughing at that, "Call me if you need help Shounen! I could probably show you some things you've never experienced," he called still chuckling as he settled back into the futon awaiting the boy's return.

* * *

_(Allen's POV)_

_Close...Too close...Anymore and my ears and tail would have appeared_, Allen thought as he splashed some cold water on his face as if trying to wash away his red-face of embarrassment. _Perhaps saving this perverted half-dead man was a horrible mistake_ Allen thought again before squirming at the thought of the sensation of the warm appendage to close to member for his liking. "I was groped...no...molested" he said in horror before another part of his brain whispered, _And you enjoyed it...wanted more...like a she-cat in heat..._

A knock on the door interrupted his train of perverted thoughts, "Shounen are you almost done pleasuring yourself? I'm kind of hungry out here and can I get my clothes back?"

* * *

_And there's the first chapter of this new story! Sorry for those that had read the very first drabble that was here before I deleted it...This is the real story...Anyways for those confused the "she" Tyki was talking about was actually Allen whom he thought was a girl just to clear up any confusions!_

_Till the next chapter :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AU Modern Day World**

**Pairings:** TykixAllen/ Poker Pair

**Tyki Mikk: **Yakuza part of the Noah Clan; aged 24

**Allen Walker:** Apprentice chef, age 19. Bakeneko (wiki it if you don't know what this is) or cat-shifter.

_Hello Readers :D Thank you to those that reviewed! Enjoy the 2nd Chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM!**

**To my Readers...I have a question...Should it have Male Preg...or not?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_(Allen's POV)_

After the incident of being molested and being interrupted in the bathroom, Allen finally finished cooking breakfast for both him and the once half-dead pervert who seemed to keep giving him that predatory perverted grin that shot shivers down his spine every time he made eye contact. He quickly ate his extra-large plate while Tyki merely watched in amusement along with being surprised as he ate his own normal sized portion.

"Oi, Shounen I'll be staying here for a bit," the dark skinned man said after finishing his meal.

"It's Allen, not Shounen...WAIT! You're going to stay here? Why?" Allen said almost choking as he glanced at the still-almost naked man across from him (A/N: Tyki's clothes are still drying :D).

"My clothes aren't dry, I'm still injured and I'll be happy to have you as my nurse for the couple days, Shounen," Tyki replied _Maybe I'll have you do other things for me than just nursing, ne Shounen?_

Allen gave a cautious glance at the Portuguese when he chuckled out loud for some reason before carrying both plates to the sink to wash them,"Are you sure you have to stay here? Don't you know anyone else that would be a bit...more willing?" Allen asked.

"Why not Shounen? Want me to leave so you can masturbate in private?" Tyki asked his voice smug.

Allen could feel his face turn red at that proclamation and kept becoming aware of the tingling in his spine again, he took a deep breath trying to contain his ears and tail which would and could appear when he was aroused or when extremely embarrassed.

"No! I-I That's not why!" Allen exclaimed dismissing Tyki's accusations. He dropped the plate in the sink and let out unwanted, "Nyah! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A hand had slipped into his pants once more and for the second time today, Allen found himself being sexually harassed. The hand inside his pants wiggled around before curling around his underwear covered member that was slowly awaking much to his dismay, "Ah, s-stop!"

"If that's not why then why are you getting so excited, Shounen?" Tyki drawled pinning Allen to the kitchen counter with his body.

"Nn-nya" Allen moaned unable to suppress another moan while trying to fight two forces, one being the increasing sensation of his cat-parts threatening to show and the other the handsome dark-skinned Portuguese molesting him from behind whose perverted hands he gripped and couldn't remove.

"Nya? Shounen your sounding quite like a female cat," the man seemed to purr licking the shell of his ear, " Are you in heat? Wanting someone to fuck you?"

At that last statement Allen shuddered his body and mind couldn't take it and a bolt of pleasure flashed down his spine but it didn't signal his release but of...

"Shounen... it seem's you really are a cat in heat," chuckled the man behind him causing him to shudder in fear once more.

* * *

_(Tyki's POV)_

Tyki couldn't believe what had just happened but apparently it just did. The already fuckable looking boy looked even more fuckable than before with cat ears and tail that had appeared out of thin air. How it appeared, he had no idea.

With his hand still inside the cornered aroused neko, he slid his hand to the back and gently tugged at the tail from the base causing a few more moans to come forth along with the additional cries of "Stop!"

The boy let out another squeak when Tyki yanked his pants and underwear down halfway so the bottom half of his butt was still covered by material. Inspecting the tail, he slowly realized that what he thought could never happen...really did. His fingers gently stroked the tail before releasing the long appendage and reached up to feel the white twitching cat ears that had appeared.

"Care to explain why you have these Shounen?" Tyki asked after taking a moment to take everything in and removing his hand from the velvety soft ears and returning his attention to the tail which had tucked itself between Allen's legs.

"..." the boy shifted uncomfortably and slowly turned around tugging his tail away from Tyki's hands before pulling his pants and underwear back up to fully cover his exposed bottom.

For the next hour and a half, the boy sat with him and told him all about being a Bakeneko or a neko in short, and all kinds of things that were heard in supernatural old tales.

"So you can fully turn into a cat?" Tyki mused still playing around with the long white tail.

A nod from the white-haired teen answered his question.

"So, why do these come out then?" The Portuguese man asked stroking the tail as both extra appendages hadn't disappeared yet.

"I usually can keep it under control so it won't show. But they usually come out when...I..." the neko stopped as his face turned a deep red.

"When you what, Shounen?" Tyki drawled amused as he already figured out the answer and felt like embarrassing the boy a bit as he waited for Allen to answer him.

The dark-skinned yakuza merely smiled as he had ways to extract the answer from the boy who kept quiet. His hand started to move upwards, from the tip of the tail and nearing Allen's taunt rear, as he shifted closer to the boy who flinched.

"P-Please don't do that," the boy stuttered as his face stayed reddish as he tried to pull away, only to let out a startled yowl when his request was ignored and found himself pulled against Tyki. "Please don't do what?" Tyki asked pretending to not notice how the neko was reacting.

Another startled yelp came as the boy jolted in his arms when a pair of perverted hands (A/N: I wonder whose hands those are :D) moved from the tail to the covered pert butt which he fondled lovingly.

"I-If y-ou keep doing t-that! My ears and t-tail won't GO AWAY!" Allen said breathlessly desperately trying to hold off the two-hand army from molesting him any further.

Tyki chuckled, "Doing what may I ask?" His hands sliding up to the boy's hips and slowly hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of both pants and underwear.

"T-...Touching me...Please stop," Allen begged him and giving him a tearful look which almost, almost caused Tyki's nose to bleed.

"Hmm, since kitten asked so nicely I suppose I'll stop for now," Tyki sighed forcing himself to remove his fingers instead of stripping the boy to get a glance of that plump and taunt rear.

Allen immediately darted away from him, staying at least five feet out of his reach and gave him a glare, "Now I can't go outside, you...pedophile!"

At Allen's proclamation Tyki couldn't help but burst out laughing, "What does that make you then cat-boy? You seemed to enjoy it," he said gleefully while still laughing, "Nya, nya, nya, that's all I heard from you."

The boy turned scarlet once more and turned his back towards him pouting, _Giving me the silent treatment, Shounen?_ Tyki thought still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Just as he was about to say something to Allen, his phone rang and by the sound of the ringtone, it was his niece.

"Hello," Tyki answered.

_"Tyki! Where are you? Earl's been wondering where you went!"_ the girl said concerned.

"Road, tell him I'll be back in a few days, a week the most. I found something that caught my interest," he responded giving Allen the famous predatory grin.

"Hmm? Okay! And you better let me meet her when you come back! Don't get her pregnant yet pervert! " Road threatened cheerfully before hanging up.

"..." Tyki sighed, _women's intuition...though she is actually is a he_.

* * *

_So...that was the second chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! _

_Once again the main question for this story: Male Preg or Not?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AU Modern Day World**

**Pairings:** TykixAllen/ Poker Pair

**Tyki Mikk: **Yakuza part of the Noah Clan; aged 24

**Allen Walker:** Apprentice chef, age 19. Bakeneko (wiki it if you don't know what this is) or cat-shifter.

_Hello Readers :D Thank you to those that reviewed! Enjoy the 2nd Chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM!**

**To my lovely Readers :D Male Preg? Or Not? Still debating :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_(Allen's POV)_

A week has passed since Allen picked up Tyki Mikk whom he learned was part of the Noah Clan, a large infamous yakazu group and one of the most powerful clans in Japan.

Allen slowly got used to waking up to being grouped in multiple areas in the morning and found out that Tyki is infatuated with his tail which the handsome perverted yakazu held in his hand like a leash, following him around the house. His left arm was also found out but Tyki never mentioned it to him when he saw the charcoal black arm which he was glad for and begin to open up to the man a bit more.

After being molested in the morning, Allen would go to his part-time job working at the Black Order, a Japanese themed restaurant that served all kinds of different Japanese foods, from appetizers to entrees and desserts. While he was away learning how to be a better chef, Tyki would usually laze around the apartment and just watch t.v. until he returned but after the third day, Allen finally got the lazy (only when he was molesting Allen did he seem energetic) Portuguese man to go out and buy groceries and at least help do some chores around the house.

During night time, Allen was once again subjected to some sort of sexual harrasment from Tyki, whether it be being peeked at in the shower (sometimes the man wanted to join him which he refused multiple times), being licked or kissed on the mouth or cheek because there was "food", or sharing a futon with the man and being cuddled to death. The Portuguese always had different ways of pestering him and getting him flustered.

But after a while Allen grew fond of the man's antics, though he didn't understand why. Spending time with the older man made his life a bit brighter and reminded him of the time he spent with his late father back in the days, though those days didn't include the perverted parts, the occasional hug and kiss felt nice.

Allen yawned and rubbed his eyes from were he sat curled up on the couch.

"Tired, Shounen?" Tyki asked noticing the yawn.

"A b...bit" Allen droned his eyelids drooping and slowly sinking down. He allowed his ear's and tail to show as Tyki seemed to be perfectly fine with his differences.

Allen wondered about this as it seemed that both he and the man were getting quite close, like family, but it felt different. His heart seemed to beat a bit faster around the man even without the sexual advances and flirting, he just felt loved.

The man chuckled and shut off the t.v. before nudging Allen awake from his thoughts and they both headed to the futon they still shared as there was no point in getting an extra one if Tyki was going to head back home...

Allen trailed off in his thoughts, his ears laying back flat against his head while his tail tucked between his legs,_ I...I don't want Tyki to go_ he thought pouting. He had become used to the company and liveliness and realized how lonely he was after his father died and also, even though he didn't want to admit it, the red-haired womanizer whom had left him the apartment before going out on some trip.

"Shounen? What's wrong," Tyki mused softly stroking his head.

"...Nothing..." Allen replied back still holding back his feelings which he was still unsure of, "Just tired."

"Your ears are drawn back, kitten," Tyki observed softly rubbing the soft fur on top of Allen's head.

"...Are you going to stay with me?" Allen asked quietly turning his back towards the man who had to lean forwards and really listen to hear the whisper.

The man paused a bit and Allen froze tears already starting to creep forwards as he awaited the answer he knew was coming, "No."

His entire body froze up, his tears frozen in place as he stared wide eyed at the opposite wall, _Someone else is going to leave him alone again..._

"But if you want, I'm sure I can take you in, " Tyki said pulling Allen against his chest.

Allen was frozen once more but this time instead of being in a depressed state, he was elated and turned around to face Tyki, eye's wide with surprise, "I-I can go with you?! Live with you?!"

The dark-skinned man let out a chuckle at Allen's cute response who blushed as he was laughed at, "Would you like to? You would make a good wife."

Allen turned scarlet at that,"W-Who would want to marry a perverted man like you!"

"Oh? You say you wouldn't? Why, Shounen your blushing mad like a maiden in love," the man retaliated with another laugh, "Care to be my lover, Allen?"

Allen let out a purr when he heard his name and the man burst into a full blown laughing fit.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Allen all but yelled as he couldn't help the purr that just came forth on its own.

Tyki's side heaved as he tried to control his fit, "S-Shounen, you p-purred, actually purred" another chuckle came from him, "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Stop making fun of me...you bully," Allen pouted turning his back on the man once more, "I'm not going to let you play with my tail anymore," he huffed with a smug look as he thought of the punishment for making fun of his cat-side.

"I see, Shounen. Bully, huh?," Tyki said a full blown smirk on his face, "Instead of your tail, I'll be playing with this..."

Allen shrieked and tried to get away from Tyki whose hands grouped him once more. This time one fondled his butt while the other slipped around into the front of his food pajama (Tyki howled with laughter when he first saw this on his Shounen) bottoms and rubbed his member.

"TYKI!" Allen growled playfully as he got the perverted hand to remove itself from his private part, "Don't do that! It's bad manners to grab other's privates!"

For the second time that night, Tyki almost died from laughing.

* * *

_(Tyki's POV)_

Early in the morning, Tyki woke and felt comfortable with the weight on his chest, the Shounen...no _HIS_ Shounen was now his very own. He watched peacefully as the boy slept and was glad it was a weekend as today he could spend the entire day with his new lover.

Or so he thought so...

"~TYYKKKIIIIII~"

_Oh. Shit._ Tyki thought as he heard the apartment door slam open and in just a few seconds something seemed to fall from the sky...or the ceiling and onto him...him and Allen.

The boy let out a yelp and wiggled himself from between the two Noah's completely startled and still half-asleep.

"Aww~ TYKI HE'S SO CUTE! CAN I HAVE HIM?!" the girl screamed before using Tyki himself as a spring board and launching herself at his white-haired lover who fell back in a daze.

"Ugh, Road? No you can't have him," he groaned from the impact, "Don't strangle him."

He got up to detach the blue-haired girl from Allen who was being squeezed to death by the hug. "...Tyki?..." Allen questioned moaning as Tyki managed to get his niece to release his cute Shounen.

"Yes?" Tyki responded shifting the boy up so he was sitting in his lap.

"~I'm...huunnggrryyy~" the boy moaned flopping his head back to he was looking up at Tyki who almost chuckled before he stared at the boy's head...and stared...and stared...

"Hahaha~ Tyki you naughty boy," Road grinned, "I never knew you were so kinky, doing that to your lover. One of those sex toys with the tails huh? You even got the ears!"

* * *

_And that concludes the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Still debating about the whole male pregnancy thing. Got some strong requests for it not be in the story yet a lot of requests for it. Anyway's there will be a plot soon, so it's not going to just be pointless smex :D Until next time :) R&R!_


End file.
